Let Me Love Youe
by CMPunkandAJforever
Summary: After CM Punk's words to AJ she looks for a way to get back at him with a returning Jeff Hardy. She soon finds herself in love with the charismatic enigma. How will she confess her love? How will he take it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok secong fanfic, I thought I could try this out. Also I will not do one-shots if anyone was wondering. I hate them they leave you hanging. Enjoy!**

* * *

_9-24-12_

AJ Lee was storming around the backstage area throwing and yelling at random people. _How dare he, he had no right revealing our personal life to the world. Yeah, ok so a ref screwed up and he blamed me, it happens to people. But, why me? He loves me, right?_ She thought.

She stormed off to her private office slamming the door. she walked over to her desk grabbed klenex and turned her chair around so no one walked in to see her cry. she was wiping her eyes when she heard the door open and shut quickly. She knew who it was without having to turn around. "Get. Out. I don't want to see you right now." she said.

"Come on you know I didn't mean it. It was all for the show." He said, he always says that.

She turned around arms crossed, eyes narrowed not believing a word he said. "Your lying again. Punk you never say things you don't mean. You went to far revealing our personal life like that. I want you out and when I'm ready I'll think about talking to you."

"You know you don't mean that," he said stepping closer to her desk.

She got up and walked to the door opening it, "Leave. Now."

"find, but come crawling to my room tonight because your night was awful." He said walking toward the open door.

"Trust me I won't. But, don't come knocking on my door when your horny high school boy side kicks in." She said slamming the door before he could answer or turn around.

She started walking back to her desk when there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door opening it, "I thought I said to-. Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else, how can I help you?" She said to the tech standing there.

"Triple H would like to speak with you. Follow me, please." He said, we rushed through various corridors until we reach a door that was temporarily marked as Triple H's office.

"Thank you." She knocked on the door and entered to see Stephine, Vince, and Triple H sitting down talking quietly.

"Am I in trouble with what was just said out there? Because if so it was before I was offered the job mostly." She said nervously looking down and playing with her hands.

"AJ your not in trouble, you wouldn't be the first one to date or sleep with a superstar while you are GM. Hell, Hunter and I were married when I was GM." Stephine said laughing. "Please have a seat." She said motioning to the empty seat next to her on the couch.

"We would like to talk to about the semi new superstar joining the RAW roster." Vince said turning to look at me.

"Ok, well when will he start and what do you want me to do with him?" She asked eager to meet him.

"Well, that's the problem we don't know to do with him. We were hoping you could think of something to do with him." Triple H admitted.

"Ok, I will need his name and his history if I don't already know him."

Triple H picked the phone and dialed a number. "Can you manage to come to my office without being seen?" He asked the person one other end. "Great." He hung up. "He should be here soon. He's suppose to be a secret until we figure out what we're going to do with him."

We heard the sound of the door opening and closing. "I wasn't seen I don't think." Came a fimilar voice. A man came into view with a hood covering his head along with sunglasses and a hat.

"You can remove your camo now." Vince said.

The man removed his glasses first then his hood and hat. I gaped at the man I saw standing before me.

_Jeff Hardy._ The last man I'd ever think to see here. "AJ meet our new superstar-"

I cut stephine off. "Oh. My. God. Your Jeff flippin' Hardy the best wrestler and extremest ever! I'm a huge fan I used to watch you on TV all the time." She said jumping up and running over to him and acting all fan girl.

Everyone looked at her like she grew two heads. She knew what she did after a moment and backed up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did that." She said blushing, they all started to laugh which got her to bluch deeper. She noticed that Jeff, however, was not laughing.

"It's all right. You wouldn't be the first person to do that." He said in his thick North Carolinian accent. "You must be AJ Lee I take it." He said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Yes," She said taking his hand. "I was told to come up with an idea for you to make your big debut. And I have just the thing for you if you think it will be ok?"

"Anything. At this piont I'm just happy to be here."

"Great, I have this guy who won't leave me alone and needs to be taught a leason. If it goes well with you two and you like how it went, we could put you in a story line for the championship. If you want."

"Who's ass do I have to kick?" He asks with a smile.

I smirk, "I love your enthusiaum. CM Punk." His smile fades. "I know but think about the rating and the look on is face when you come from behind the curtain and the crowds reaction. He is the one of the reasons you were forced to leave the WWE, right? I think it'd make rating go up. Not to mention to get to beat the shit out of and ignorent ass." She said flashing her crazy-chick smile.

His smile returned, "It would be nice to kick his ass again. But, I'll do it for you since he's bothering a sweet girl like you." He said which got a smile and a blush from me.

"Great." She said turning around to face the others in the room, completely forgetting them. "I'm would like to take Jeff to my office to discuss the details further."

"Of course go right ahead." Vince said.

They turned to leave. once outside Jeff quickly put his disguise back on. We walked quietly and fastly to her office.

Once they reached her office and safely inside Jeff took everything off again. "So, how do you want me to do this?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"In a few minutes I'm going to go down to the ring and annonce that Punk will have a match tonight against the person of my choosing. But right now we need to get your entrance worked out."

They contacted the tech truck and got eberything ready. "I'll step out so you can change let me know when your done." She stepped outside and not two minutes later he stepped out.

"I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the gorilla and I had him hide in the shadows until it was his que. I told the tech to hit my music. I put on my biggest smile and skipped down the ramp all dressed in a Divas ref uniform, around the ring once, climbed the steps, and stepped in the ring microphone in hand.

"You all are probably surprised to see me out here after what had taken place earlier tonight. When I got in the back I had a little meeting with Triple H, Stephine, and Vince McMahon himself. I get to pick an opponent for CM Punk and it can be anyone. So, Punk your match is next with me as the special guest referee."

The fimilar static rang through the arena and a mix of boos and cheers could be heard all around as Paul Heyman and CM Punk walked out from behind the curtain. "AJ, AJ, AJ who ever you got waiting backstage for me is just going to get their asses kicked by me." Punk said laughing as he and Heyman entered the ring.

"Maybe, but if there is any foul play at all I will restart the match and if _anyone _and I mean _anyone_ screws up my perfect main event I will suspend them." I said looking at Paul, "That includes you Shield. I know your listening and watching."

"What makes you think he'll interfere with my match, AJ? How do we know your not going to screw me like last week." He asked with a smirk stepping closer.

I laugh and look away, "You don't and you'll probably think I screwed you if you lose, right? Because CM Punk never loses, right?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"That's right." He said, not into the mic, and nodding.

"What about when you lost to Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight Championship or Alberto Del Rio when he cashed his MITB contract." I said smiling as his smirk faded. "Well, we shouldn't keep the people from what they really want to see. So, let's get the show on the road." I said exiting the ring.

Justin annocnes Punk and Paul Heyman. They wait for his opponent, they exit the ring as I enter. All the lights go out and cheers are all around the arena. The fimilar music starts to play but he doesn't come out just yet.

"Could it be?!" Jim Ross asked.

Jeff came from behind the curtain doing his old entrance.

"It is, it is him. Ladies and gentlemen Jeff Hardy is back!" Jerry Lawler said.

"I can't believe it." Micheal Cole said.

I look to Punk and Paul and their mouths are gaped at who came through the curtain. I laugh as Jeff came through the ring ropes. He walked over to me and hugged me looking at Punk he pulls away and smiles I blush looking down.

"Ladies and gentlemen please help me give a warm welcome to Jeff Hardy!" Justin said in the mic.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this reaction." Jeff said as he got down from the ring post.

"You're kidding right? They love you here." I said smiling. we separate and Punk climbs in the ring looking from me to Jeff looking pissed.

I had the bell rang for the match to start. They locked up and Punk got the upper hand. He threw Jeff to the ropes and tried to clothesline him but Jeff ducked and went for and counter but Punk caught his foot. Jeff twisted his legs and kicked Punk in the face.

After a few minutes, they started getting tired and they both collided with their torsos. Paul was outside the ring yelling at Punk to get up. I started counting when I got to eight Jeff was the first one to make it to his feet. He dragged Punk to his feet he hit the Twist of Fate and the crowd went wild. He got outside the ring and yelled _Swanton! _he got to the third turnbuckle but was pushed off but Heyman.

I signaled for the bell. "Jeff won the match by disqualifaction." I told Justin.

"Your winner of this match by disqualifaction, Jeff Hardy!" Justin yelled into the mic.

"NOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Punk yelled getting into my face.

"I can do whatever I want you cheated and you were disqualifated. If you want to blame someone blame Paul."

Blame Paul he didn't do anything!" Punk yelled gripping my arm.

I yelped in pain, "OW! PUNK LET GO YOUR HURTING ME!" I yelled.

"Reverse the dec-" The pain was cut off by Jeff grabbing Punk and attacking him from behind.

Jeff grabbed me gently and slid me out of the ring and walked backwards with me up the ramp. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear so no one could hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine I've been handled worse." I said. We finally made it to the back. "Thanks for saving me." I said aas we made our way to my office. the just ended so we could leave now.

"No problem, a man should never lay his hands on a woman." He was quiet for a few moments, while we reached me office. "Hey do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Um, not to sound rude or anything but don't you have a wife?" I ask reminding him.

He sighed and looked down, "No, we got a devorice two months ago." He said, there was a tint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, that must have been really tough on you." I said looking down.

"It still is, that's why I came back here to get my mind off of her and my old life." He said grabbing his and my bag off the floor.

"Well, in that case diner wouldn't be so bad. I mean what could it hurt, right?" I asked walking out the arena and to his rental. "So where are we going?" I ask when we get in the truck.

"They have a Taco Bell around the corner and a club not to far from the hotel. If you want to go." He said.

"Sounds great." I said as he backed out of the parking lot and to Taco bell. We walk in, ordered and talked while we waited for our food. We talked about what happened in our life, what we still want from our life and our future goals.

We got our food and ate in comfortable silence. After we ate we walked out to the car and drove to the hotel set our bags in our rooms and walked over to the club. When we got inside it smelled of booze and sweat.

Jeff ordered the drinks as i sat down at a table. He brought our drinks and we drank them quietly. "Would you like to dance with me Miss Lee?" he asked playfully.

"I'd love to Mr. Hardy." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. After four dances and many drinks later, they deecided it was time to leave. They stumbled to the hotel laughing as they tripped over one another. When they arrived to AJ's room they stooped laughing.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." She said giggling.

"No problem your fun to hang out with."

They stood there for a few seconds before AJ leaned up and kissed Jeff on the lips. She pulled back quickly. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said.

"It's ok." He said grabbing her by the back of her neck and kissing her. this kiss was longer sweeter. She deepened the kiss and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. They stood outside her door for a few minutes making out, he pulled away for air. "I should probably go." He said backing up.

Her heart sank a little. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course, I'll drop by tomorrow morning to see how you'll handle you hangover." He said laughing.

She laughed too. "Ok see you tomorrow, then." She walked into her room and took her shoes off. She walked over to the bed and layed down she doozed off right away...

* * *

The next morning she woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She got up and looked through the peep hole to see Jeff outside. She quickly opened the door and hugged him tightly.

"Jeff! Good morning."

"Can I come in?" He asked when she realeased him.

"Sure. Look I know we have to talk about last night but-" She was cut off by Jeff's lips meeting hers. The kiss was long and desprate.

"I'm sorry." He said bring his hands up to her cheeks resting his forehead against mine.

She drought her hands up to meet his rubbing them gently. "Don't be." She said reaching the back of his head and kissing him and just like last night them stood there making out. She brought him to the bed and crawled on his lap never braking the kiss. Her hands roam up under his shirt bring it over his head.

He stopped her hands as them reached for his pants. "Maybe we should slow dawn." He suggested with a smile.

She climbed off of him letting him get up. "I'm sorry I should have known not to go to far." She said standing up.

He stood up as well walking over to her. "It's ok. It's just I just got out of a marriage and I don't want to jump into bed with the first girl I hang out with." He said rubbing small circles on her back.

"I know what you mean Punk and I broke up yesterday and here I am trying to hook up with another guy." She replied feeling disguested with herself.

"I don't think low of you your just heartbroken that's all. It'll be ok." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, but I should probably change clothes and shower." She said grabbing her bag. She walked into the bathroom and stripped down. She pulled the shower curtain open and turned the hot water on. After she cleaned herself she stepped out.

There was a knock on the door and AJ just got out of the shower. Jeff open the door, "Hey, AJ there's some-" He stopped mis-sentence and stared at her dripping wet, naked body. He couldn't help it all he wanted to do was walk over to her and touch her.

"Yes?" She asked turning around to look at him fully in the face.

"Um, uh, I just wanted to see if you were ok." He said slipping in and shutting the door. Still looking at her he walked closer and and gripped her waist. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She giggledd shying away. "Not recently."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned as his hands started to roam over her breasts. He squeezed them then moved down to grasp her ass. He lifted her up and set her down on the counter. She gasped at the coldness and he took the advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he gripped he thighs and started to kiss down her neck sucking and nipping at her pulse point.

He moved down lower to her chest and he kissed her nipple before taking it in his mouth. She gasped when he bit down a little and then moved to the other giving it the same treatment. He moved back up and picked her up from the counter and carried her to the bed. He layed her down and contiuned where he left off. He scraped his teeth down her stomach to her pussy kissing it lightly.

He made wide licks getting her to gasp and moan in short sharp pants. He innserted to of his fingers and moved them agonizingly slow in and out.

"Faster baby, faster." she begged. He was happy to apply. Soon she started to get used to two fingers and added another finger in. Feeling stretched AJ screamed out in pleasure as she came all over his fingers. He licked them cleaned and licked her clean of her juices. He then crawled back up her and kissed her deeply, she moaned and arched her back to meet his hips.

"Please, baby." She moaned.

"Please what?" He asked smirking.

"Take me!" She yelled.

He positioned himself in between her legs and in one powerful trust he was in her. She gasped and arched her back in pleasure. "God, baby your tight and wet." He said rocking back and forth. He started to pump in and out of her picking up his speed with thrust.

"Oh my God, baby. Faster, harder." She moaned in between pants. He sped up and thrusted harder She couldn't take it anymore her walls clamped down on his cock just enough to get him to cum at the same time she did.

He rolled off to the side but still stayed buried inside of her. "That was incredable." He said panting a little.

"I know. We should really have a repeat soon. " She said laughing. They soon both dozed off from exhastution.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter I think kind of sucked and I'm sorry for that. Also on my other story I really like using the Reece character so I'm think I'm going to use her more****. Win the Shot Call the Spot is going to be different than what is does when you look it up on YouTube.**

* * *

"Do you have the day off today?" Jeff asked coming up behind AJ and wrapping his arms around her waist. AJ smiled pleasently leaning back into him.

"Ya Vince said that I need to take a few days off during the week due to the fact that I have to deal with Punk _and _Heyman at every fuckin' turn. I'm just glad that he's being nice to me. People say he's a hard ass." AJ replied sighing deeply.

"Vince huh? Since when are you guys on first name bases?"

AJ laughs and turns around in his arms. "Since he the first time we met. He said he sees potenial in me and he just likes me. Why? Jealous?" She asked smiling.

"Not of that old bastard. Not to mention he doesn't get to sleep with you. If anything he should be jealous." He said leaning in to kiss her. She tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. He parted his lips to lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted him entrance, they dueled for domince. AJ parted from the heated make out session panting for air.

"So want to do something until Sunday? We could go to my...place and hang out or we could...go to your place." AJ suggested coughing.

"Are you okay? You're not getting sick are you?" Jeff asked concerned. AJ shook her head coughing again.

"It's probably just a scratch in my throat I'll be fine. So, what do you to do?" AJ asked going to get a glass of water. Jeff followed her in the kitchen of the suite.

"Let's go to my place, I want you to meet some people. not to mention there's a pool and a mansion-like house all to ourself." He said smiling.

"Where's Ruby going to be?"

"With her mother, I get her next week." He made a face when he said 'mother'. "We could take your bus if you want."

"Ok." AJ and Jeff gathered their bags and went to go check out of the hotel. When they stepped onto the elevator it stopped on the next floor up and on stepped... **_Phil_**and Paul, but he's not what AJ was worried about.

I pressed to lobby bottom and stayed as close to Jeff as I could. Punk smirked, "So, where are you headed Ms. Lee?" Paul asked smugly.

"Somewhere away from you, far away from you." I said no emotion in my voice looking straight ahead.

"I guess we"ll see you guys in New Jersey then." Punk smirked looking at me, AJ couldn't help but look at him not missing the hunger in his eyes as they traveled down her attire.

"Oh, if we're going to Jersey why don't we just go to your house then?" Jeff asked my eyes widened.

Paul had a look of disbelief and Punk looked, well just pissed to say the least, "Because I don't live in New Jersey." AJ said looking at him with the 'what the hell' look.

"Sorry" he mouthed. Just then the elevator dinged and they all stepped off the elevator and AJ and Jeff checked out first rushing to her bus. When they were on the driver headed on the road.

"Cameron, North Carolina." AJ told the bus driver. "Why the hell did say that back there?" AJ asked hands on her hips looking stern.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I just saw the look Punk was giving you and I wanted him to know that you were mine, now." He said looking down.

AJ's expression softened, she sighed and walked over to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and and his rested his head on her stomach. "I'm sorry, I guess...I just know how Punk is when he wants something he gets it in the most disturbing ways."

Jeff looked up into her eyes, "It's ok baby, I shouldn't have said anything." He pulled her down onto his lap kissing his up from her stomach, stopping at her neck to suck on her neck. She moaned as he did so tilting her head to give him more access.

He kissed her jaw and her lips, she gasp when she felt the cool metal on her lips and he plunged his tongue in her mouth, she moaned even louder. They made out for a few minutes until she pulled back coughing.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, I'm going to lay down for awhile. If I'm not up by the time we're there wake me up." AJ said getting up.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her and watched her walk into the back. He sighed and flipped on the TV and went through the channels, turning on _The Walking Dead._

_Two Hours Later_

"Mr. Hardy we have arrived." The bus driver called out to him.

"Great." Jeff gave him the directions to his house and went to go wake AJ up. "AJ, baby, we're here." He sat down on the bed shaking her lightly. "AJ?" She woke with a start, gasping for air looking at a startled Jeff. "I'm sorry I didn't men to scare you." He said looking guilty.

"It's not your fault I was actually having a nightmare." Seeing the woory in his eyes, she rushed to reassure him, "No it's ok it was nothing really. I promise." She smiled.

"Ok, well we're at my house come on." She thought that she was going to walk out. She squealed when Jeff picked her up bridal style and walked off the bus with her in his arms and their bags in his hand. She started giggling as they walked up to his house.

He set her down to unlock the door. "I'm going to go shower since I didn't get clean last time I showered." She said with a wicked smile. She walked upstairs looking lost. "Where's the bathroom?"

"There's two one in my room and then one in the guest room, pick one." He said laughing

"I'll be in your room." She said walking off he pulled his phone out and dialed Matt's number.

It rang twice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Matty I was wondering what you were planning on doing for The Hardy Show tonight," Jeff said.

"I was planning on inviting Gas Chamber, Kimo, Shannon, Monster, and Scoop Dogg to do Win the Shot Call the Spot 2. Why?"

"I'm home and I was wondering if you possibly have room for two more?" Jeff asked hoping he wouldn't ask who.

"Oh, you and Beth are getting back together?" Matt asked excited.

"No, someone else. Look, I got to go she just got out of the shower. See you later." He hung up not giving Matt enough time to reply. AJ bounced down the stairs minutes later wearing a batman shirt that cut off right below her breats and short shorts and her old black converse. "Hey sexy." Jeff said wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey, so waht's on the agenda today?" She asked smiling wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Well, we could walk around the property and I could show you everything. Then, later tonight is a surprise all you need to know is that we're going over to my brothers house." He said smilig.

"Can I wear this tonight?" She asked not really wanting to change later.

"No it'll be easier to take off." He said seductively. He ran his hands up and down her sides.

"Well, let's get started on that walk shall we." She smiled running out of the house and into the wood hiding behind a tree.

"AJ come out, come out wherever you are! You going to get it when I find you!" Jeff yelled getting closer.

She giggled, "You have to find me first!" She yelled back running upon an old run down house. She ran into it and looked around. It was dusty and there were cob webs everywhere, and she loved it. She found it so interesting that she didn't even here the door open.

"Gotcha." She screamed when she felt someonewrap their arms around her. He laughed, "Somehow I knew I would find you here."

"Jerk." She looked around again and Jeff rested his head on her shoulder. "It's so cute. It remindes me of a little bat cave, a special place to get away."

He turned her around and kissed her passionately and forced his tongue in her mouth she moaned and slid her hands into his shirt. She found his nipples and rubbed them in between her fingers he moaned ino her mouth. They pulled away long enough to pull their shirts over their heads. Jeff kissed his way down her neck and popped open her bra clasp and let fall to the floor. He took a nipple into his moth and sucked on it.

"Oh...god." She moaned out. He switched breasts and groaned getting really hard. AJ unbottoned and unzipped his pants and ran her hands down into his pants he groaned even louder. He let go and took AJ's shorts and laced panties off, he slipped her hands out off his boxers andshoved them down.

"Bend over." He demanded. She obliged and bent over the table. Jeff slowly entered her and they both moaned adjusting to each other. He moved slowly but increased with every thrust. "You feel so good." He moaned, then he noticed something on her lower back and he smiled.

"Faster...harder Jeff..." Not one to disappoint he did what he was told. "Oh...my...god. Yeah, baby...just like...that." She said in between pants.

"You like that baby? Huh?" He asked going faster.

"I...I'm gon...I'm gonna cum..." She said moaning and panting.

"Cum for my babygirl." He said, "Oh god baby. Make me cum."

"Jeff!" She screamed cuming all over his dick.

"AJ!" He reach his climax right behind her. He pulled out and turned her around and kissed her again. "You were so good. Is that a tattoo?"

She blushed, "Yeah, I got it earlier this year with Punk, he got the same one just a different place. What time do we need to be at Matt's house?" She asked pulling her pants and panties Going to pick up her bra and shirt slipping them on. Him doing the same thing.

"In like twenty minutes let's go it's a five minute walk." He grabbed her hand and they walk out on the house. When they arrived and Matt's house there were cars parked outside.

"Jeff who's all here?" AJ asked getting nervous.

"Most of our friends. The surprise is The Hardy Show is goin' on tonight." He said smiling.

"I can't go in there looking like this." She said moationing to her clothes.

"It'll be ok I promise. Not to mention after what just took place I'm sure you're as hot as I am." He said smirking at her. He had a point.

They walked up to the door and Jeff walked in, "We're here!" Jeff yelled.

AJ looked up and around amazed, "It's so big."

"This is where we have our parties and family gathering." He said smiling.

"Jeff, I'm glad you came." Matt said entering the living room.

"Matt this is my girlfriend AJ, AJ this-"

"Oh my god. Your Matt Hardy! I'm a really big fan." AJ said cutting Jeff off. "You have a really nice house."

Matt gave Jeff a look and smiled, "I got the same reaction only she attacked me." He said laughing.

"Jerk." AJ playfully smacked his chest.

"Aren't you Jeff's boss?" Matt asked lightly.

"Yeah. So?" AJ said defensive.

"I was just asking. Come meet the others." Matt said leading them into the kitchen. AJ was beside Jeff holding his hand, she let Jeff walk in first everyone greeted him with smiles and hugs, then gave him a confused look when they saw me.

"Guys, this is AJ, AJ this Shannon, Kimo, Monster, Scoop Dogg, and people from Gas Chamber." Jeff said.

"Um, Jeff, we kind of invited Beth. We didn't know you were going to be here." Shannon said looking down.

AJ looked at Jeff and he did not look happy, "That's ok we can all play nice, right Jeff?" He gave AJ an incredulous look. AJ gave me a pleading look.

His eyes never left AJ's when he answer, "Yeah, we be fine." He said looking away and sitting down pulling AJ with him into a chair. "Don't freak out on anyone if they piss you off." Jeff whispered.

"No promises." AJ sid smiling kissing Jeff. "So what are we doing tonight." She asked out loud.

"We're playing Win the Shot call the Spot." Kimo answered looking between AJ and Jeff with questioning eyes. AJ and Jeff Looked at each other and smile.

"Yes, we're dating." AJ said smiling.

"Ok Shannon and Kimo you guys start." Matt said, he set out two shot glasses and when he said go they downed them Kimo won and Shannon had to streak around the house.

When everyone came back in everyone was laughing and there was a girl sitting on a stool. AJ felt Jeff stiffen and he glared at the, AJ grabbed his hand, "I take that's Beth." He dropped his glare and smiled at her.

"Let's not let her ruin our night." He said and sat down in the chair they had occupied earlier and pulled her down having her sit on his lap.

"Jeff, me and you." Matt said, I stand up letting him get up.

"Good luck." AJ said kissing him softly.

"Luck is for losers." AJ stiffened when she heard that, "Sorry."

She smiled, "It's ok, I got to get over it sometime, right?" He moved over to the counter and took the shot. Unfortunately he lost.

"Ok, so on the first Win the Shot Call the Spot, Jeff had me shave his back and he was talking shit. So, I have some shaving cream and razors. I want you to shave my back." Matt said smirking. Through the whole thing Matt was degrading him calling him names and it was kind of funny.

When they were done Jeff came back and sat me on his lap. "AJ you might want to stand back up cause you are going one-on-one with Shannon."

AJ stood up, when Jeff slapped her ass she jumped and screamed a bit surprised, "Good luck." He said as she handed him her phone.

"Ready. Set. Go." Matt said AJ picked the shot up swallowed and slammed it down and second after Shannon. "Aw, AJ I'm sorry but you lost. Are you ready to face you fate?" AJ nodded timidly.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Shannon asked.

AJ cocked her head to the side and showed her 'Crazy Chick' smile, "I'm twenty-five." She said sternly.

"AJ, take it easy." Jeff said.

"Sorry, just give me my challenge, please." She said straightening up again flashing a large smile.

"Since you're new tell us a little bit about yourself." She looked at Shannon confused.

"Ok, um...my name is AJ, I like comic books, my favorite superhero is Batman, I'm known as the Geek Goddess or Crazy Chick of the WWE, I would not recommend calling me the second unless you want your eyes ripped out, and I can beat every single one of you at any video game." She said taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Kimo asked.

"One." She said blushing.

"Where? Can we see?" Matt asked wide eyes. She over to Jeff you had wide eyes himself.

"No, that's enough questions." She walking back over to Jeff.

"Not so fast, Missy. That wasn't your challenge. You have to chug this." He handed her a large half bottle of vodka.

She shrugged, tilted her head back and started drinking second later the liquid was done. She slammed the bottle down, "Do you want me to shoot it, too?" She asked smiling.

She turned and walked back to sit down. The more they played the funnier they got. Until...

"Beth and AJ." Matt said, Jeff tightened his grip on AJ.

She turned a little, "I'll be ok I promise." She shimmied from his grip and walkedto the counter. She was slower as the bottle she chugged earlier was starting to take affect.

"Beth wins."

"I was told some info on you and I was wondering if would so kindly tell everyone?" Beth asked. _'What could she possibly have on me?'_

Beth smirked and turned to her, "Why don't you tell everyone why you and Punk really broke up? Or why you started sleeping with him but weren't together?" AJ shook her head eyes wide.

"H-How do you know about any of that?" AJ asked shocked _'This can't be happening'_ "You have you told?" AJ whispered.

"I heard it from Eve, she over heard Kaitlyn and Layla talking about." She said smiling, "Matt's the only one that knows, for now." She whispered.

AJ just shook her head, "I-I-I can't-I can't do this." She walked over to the table and grabbed her phone, "I'm so sorry." She said to Jeff and ran out of the house. She ran all the way to the old run down house.

She cried, hard, she couldn't help it. She calmed down enough to answer her phone when "No Chance in Hell' filled the room. "Hello, Vince." She said wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"AJ I heard some rumors and I need to know if they're true. Are you dating Jeff Hardy? Did you have a sexual relationship with Punk?"

"Vince if I'm going to get in trouble for living in my personal life it's a little hypocrtical." AJ said sniffling again, "But to answer your questions, yes. I am dating Jeff and I was slepping with Punk for a while."

"Your not going to get in trouble just let me know next time please."

"I will...I have to...go." She said coughing and hanging up. She left the little house and stumbled into the woods. She scrolled through her conacts finding a familiar name and dialing the number.

"Hello?" came his rough voice.

"Punk, Beth, Jeffs' ex-wife she knows about what happened. She said that Eve told her. I-I can't tell him. He can't know and I'm freaking out." She said taking deep breaths.

"AJ, AJ you need to calm down ok? Where are you?" He ask frantic.

Her heart cracked, "I'm, um, I'm at Jeff's house." She said quietly, it was quiet on the other end. "Punk?"

"I'm here, I forgot about that. AJ you know I can't come now. Ask your boyfriend to comfort you." He said sadly.

"He can't he'll ask questions that I-I can't...answer yet." She said coughing.

"AJ your gonna have-" He was cut off by AJ hanging up on him. She made her way onto her bus that she somehow manage to get to. AJ fell onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile...

"Why the hell would you that? What the fuck is wrong with you, Beth?!" Jeff yelled getting up in her face. Shannon and Matt were satnding in between them making sure no one was going to get hurt.

"You need to know the tuth about her. She's a fucking whore. She's _beneath _you." Beth said smirking. She backed away a little when she saw the dangerous look in his eyes, Matt saw this as well.

"She's right, Jeffy. She told me what happened between them and she's no good for you. She could ruin your career." Matt said setting a hand on his chest to make sure he got his attention.

Jeff shook his head and backed up a bit, "You guys barely know her. What you heard Beth could have been a rumor. Eve has never liked AJ, hell they despise each other." He turned nd walked out of the house running to the old run down house they were at before they left.

"AJ! AJ are you here?!" Jeff asked looking in all the rooms before turning out of the house. He sprinted to his house, he was about o walk in when he noticed a light on in the bus. He slowly climbed on the bus and began looking around.

"AJ? Are you ok?" He asked walking to the bedroom. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a noise from the bathroom. He walked in and she hunched over the toliet, "AJ? Are you ok?" He repeated.

She panted before repling, "G-go away... I d-d-don't... w-want y-you...," was all she got out before throwing up again. She lifted her hand shakely and flushed to toliet. She stood and gripped the counter, she slowly walked to the bed and sat down feeling dizzy.

Jeff came and knelt in front of her place a hand on her forehead and cheeks. Sighing he said, "Your burning up, baby. You lay down and I'll be right back." Jeff walked off the bus to grab their bags and grabbing some items out of the pantry and medicine cabinet. He locked his house up and returned to AJ's room.

"OK baby, I got some soup and medicine for you. Whant do you want first?" Jeff asked smiling. She pointed weakly to the pills of Night-Quil. He gave her two and a glass of water. "I'm going to call Vince and let him know your sick." He said walking out of the room and dialing Vinces' number.

After the short conversation he entered the room and saw that AJ was asleep. He smiled to him and quietly removed his clothes and climbed in behind her. Slipping in to a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

AJ woke up to see Jeff laying beside her. Her troat ached and her stomach churned with uneasiness. She quickly jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom empting her stomach contents, "I see your not feeling any better." She jumped slightly before shaking her head.

He sighed and sat on the tub wrapping his arms around her, "Tell what happened with you two. What's so bad that little people know and caused you to react like that?" He asked kissed her temple.

AJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Three months into our relationship I found out I two months pregnant. I was going to tell him the next day, but that night I woke up to sharp pains in my stomach and blood all over the bed. I shook him awake but it was to late. The doctors said that our baby was dead." AJ said tears over flowing and hard sobs left her mouth.

Jeff rocked her back and forth whispering that everything was going to be ok and running his fingers through her hair. "I'm so sorry baby. I wasn't your fault." He said soothingly.

"I just miss wish that he never died sometimes. But it's hard to think and talk about." AJ said calming down and drifting off the sleep once again. once she was out Jeff layed her back down on the bed and went to go make him breakfast and retrieve the bus drive to start their way to New Jersey.

A few hours later AJ woke up in her dark room. She could hear the sound of the TV in the other room, she swung her legs over the bed and got up to leave the room. When she stepped out she shielded her eyes from the bright light and groaned.

"Mornin' Sunshine. How'd you sleep?" Jeff asked smiling from the couch.

She sighed walking over and laying next to him placing a hand on his chest, "Fine, I just feel really groggy." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, you still have a fever so I'm sure you do. I called Vince and he said to feel better and everything will be taken care of, he even gave me the week off to take care of you." He said adjusting them to be more comfortable.

"That was nice of him. He's really nice to people he likes." She said sounding drugged.

Jeff just smiled and laughed, "Maybe you should go back to bed you're starting to sound funny."

"I want to talk to you first," she moved out of his arms and started to pace. "What happened after I left? Did she say anything to anyone? God, if anyone else knew besides you, her, and Matt she's dead." She was basically panicking.

"Ok, first you need to calm down and sit down you're not helpin' youself in any way. Secondly to answer all your questions, they said nothing to no one and nothing happened besides me almost kicking their asses." He said smiling when she giggled.

"You would never lay your hands on a woman like that. Would you?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Of course I wouldn't, but I don't think my brother likes you. I'm sorry AJ, he's a dick he won't even try to know you." He said kissing her palms.

"It's ok baby, it's not your fault. If anything it's Beth's fault for saying anything to anyone. Not to mention I'll find a way to punish Layla, Kaitlyn, and Eve for running their mouths." AJ said smiling at the thoughts running through her head.

Jeff chuckled at her expression, "You need to go back to bed and rest I think the fever is gettin' to ya now. I'll come lay down with you if want me too."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me and being here for me when no one else is." She curled up next to him and fell asleep.

"No problem," he kissed her head before drifting off himself.

* * *

"Punk!"

"What?!" Punk had been deep in thought ever since he got off the phone with AJ.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes. What are we going to do about Jeff Hardy?" Paul Heyman asked when he got his clients attention.

Punk blinked at first, "I'll target his weakest link and go from there." He couldn't get the fact that Jeff knew about what happened between him and AJ. How the hell would he find a come back if he used that against him?

"We have to do better than that, he's after your title. They may give him the title again since he's back, from what I've heard, forever. AJ may strip you of the title and place it on him."

Punk snorted, "You don't know AJ like I do she would never do that to me."

Paul smirked and looked down, "Did she tell you that herself? Punk, I've seen women like her before, all they want is power. She and him are dating, she's going to favor him and give him anything to keep him on top."

"She wouldn't do that, after everything that we've been through she won't throw it out the window like that. She needs me." Punk said not really knowing who he was trying to convince more Paul or himself.

"She has Jeff now. _He _comfort her. _He _will be the one she turns to when times are rough. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it. She'll throw you away." Paul said convincingly.

Punk tried so hard not to listen to Paul but he knew he was right and he had to stop AJ and Jeff's relationship, before she destroyed his career. "I'll get her back it's the only way to keep the title and not get suspended," he said smirking darkly.

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm sorry but I had writers block. Also another story is in process but I don't know if I'm going to make it Punklee or Jefflee. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later, after Cameron, North Carolina**

"No AJ you have to stay here just because you feel better doesn't mean you are better." Jeff said sighing.

"Please, I'll stay in your locker room no one will see me I promise. Just...please." AJ pleaded using her puppy dog eyes. They had been at this for 30 minutes and AJ knew Jeff was gonna cave soon.

"Damn it AJ, why cant you take no for an answer?"

"Because I'm as stubborn as you are and I really want to go." AJ said a little stuffy smiling widely.

"AJ, I don't have time for this I'm going to be late. Your staying here no more arguing." Jeff said picking up his luggage and leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Your a meany." AJ said crossing her arms and pouting like she's five.

Jeff laughed and walk out of the room. When she heard the door shut she smiled and got dressed. She knew that Jeff had a match against Punk later on in the night. She planned on sneaking into his room and surprise him.

"You should have known better than to leave me here all by myself." AJ said talking to herself. She exited the bus and walked over to the arena. When she entered she stayed in the shadows and looked down every hallway before walking, more like running, down the hallway. When she got to Jeff's locker room she looked both ways and walked in, she looked around and sat down on the couch when the coast was clear.

She turned on the TV just in time for the pyro at the beginning of the show, Vince's music hit as he annocened that she wasn't there and that he would be taking over for the night. As Vince was talking in the ring Punk's music hit and he came from behind the curtain.

"Vince, where the hell is AJ? I need to have a chat with her about how she screwed me last week in my match against Jeff Hardy. She had no right to put me in that match and the only reason why is because of what happened back in July. Vince you hired a mentally and emonially unstable, crazy little girl. She should be fired."

As soon as AJ her the word crazy she was on the door and on her way to the gorilla, "Hit my music now." She barked at the tech. When her music hit she had her crazy chick smile on and a mic in her hand. She walked down the ramp, afraid that if she skipped she would throw up, she gently climbed in the ring and stood there.

"Now I know I'm not suppose to be here since I'm still semi sick. But I was sitting in the back in my boyfriends locker room and I couldn't help but hear that you said I was and I quote, 'a mentally and emonially unstable, crazy little girl and I should be fired.'" AJ stepped a little closer to him and smiled sweetly. "Last time I checked you loved all those qualities about me. All of this has nothing to do with what happened in July, it's about me doing my job and doing a damn good job. Mr. McMahon I'm still in no condition to work I just wanted to straighten things out here."

"Well that's quite ok take all the time you need to straighten things out I'll bein the back."

AJ stopped him before he left and said low enough for only him to hear. I promised that I would punish anyone who interrupted last weeks match so Paul Heyman will be in a match against John Cena." She said smiling.

"You got it kiddo."

"What were you two talking about?" Punk asked a bit angry.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were discussing a match later on." AJ said flashing a smile to both Paul and Punk, "Now if you'll both excuse me I need to leave before i get in even more trouble than I already am in."

AJ turned to go but felt a large hand grip her wrist and spin her around. The next thing she knew Punk crushed his lips on hers. She lost herself instantly not even thinking, she kissed him back and just as it started it stopped. She pulled back but couldn't pull away, Punk had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Punk let me go. Let. Go." AJ hissed still struggling against him. When she heard Jeff's music she was relieved, she was saved.

Jeff ran down to the ring and Punk released AJ immediately and moved her behind him. Jeff jerked Punk's feet from underneath him and started pounding on his head. AJ slipped out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick and hit Paul with it when she saw he was going to hit Jeff over the head with the title. She managed to pull Jeff off of Punk and they backed up the ramp, panting.

When they got backstage there was a crowd of superstars and divas asking so many questions. AJ slipped her hand out of Jeff's while he was occupied and ran off to Jeff's locker room. She locked herself in the bathroom and cried.

Jeff was trying to get away from everyone and to his locker room. He looked around for AJ but couldn't find her. He walked back to his locker room knowing that she would be there if anything else he look in the bus.

"AJ? Are you in here?" Jeff asked he heard sniffles and soft crying coming from the bathroom. He sighed knowing that the door was likely locked. "AJ please come out and talk to me."

"N-No I know y-your just going to yell at m-m-me and tell me 'I-I-I told you s-so'. For what it's worth I'm sorry." AJ said stammering over her words.

"Look AJ, I would love it if we could talk face-to-face. I promise I won't yell at you." He heard the door unlock after a few minutes and smiled to himself.

"I didn't know that he was going to kiss me and I'm sorry for kissing him back. I didn't mean to it was instinct I guess and it will never happen again. I just wish I would have listened to you, then this never would have happened. It's all my fault...I.."

Jeff cut her off by kissing her, he deepened the kiss. After a moment he pulled away and wiped her tears away. "AJ, it's fine ok. Just don't go near him without me or someone I trust, ok. Please, I don't want him ruining something good in my life again."

AJ sniffed and swallowed hard before saying, "Ok but... what about my office. No one can stay in there with me, what are we going to do?" She turned around and wiped her eyes and nose with toilet paper.

"I'll check on you every now and then or I'll get someone else if I'm busy."

She turned to face him, "So what am I a little kid now, I can take care of myself too. I have had to before." She was actually a little offended that Jeff didn't think she could take care of herself.

Jeff took her hands in his and stepped closer to her, "No that's not what meant. I know I you can, it's just that... I'd feel responsible if you got hurt. Punk is unpredictable and dangerous quite frankly when he's in this state of mind. He blurs the lines between storyline and reality, he takes things to far and I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

AJ was on the verge of tears again, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too. Let's sit down and enjoy this time together, ok?"

"Ok." They walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch watching Kofi Kingston go against Wade Barrett, When AJ got an idea. She looked over to Jeff who was on his phone, she leaned over and started trailing kisses down his neck to his chest and back again.

Jeff moaned, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you warm up for your match." She grabbed his phone and sat it down on the table and stratled his hips and kissed him roughly but passionately at the same time.

He ran his hands under her shirt and through it off her. He then began trailing kisses down her neck sucking and nipping at the base of it as she moaned loudly, when something occurred to him.

"Wait AJ..." He said gasping to breathe.

"... we can't not in here... besides your still sick..."

She climbed off of him and pulled her shirt on. "I'm sorry AJ. I just don't want to do that in here you more special than that."

"It's ok, I should have known better. I think I'm just going to go back to the bus and rest." She said getting up and heading to the door, Jeff followed her.

"Your not mad, are you? Come on, you know I would but your still sick and your more spec-"

"I'm not mad, ok." She said irritated and cutting him off, "Look I just need to think and this place is giving me a headache. I'll see you later."

"Talk to me, please. If we want this, us, to work we need to talk. What do you need to think about?" Jeff said a little concerned.

"What Punk did. I hate to admit it but he still has that hold on me and I thought that I broke that a long time ago I guess not. When he kissed me all I could think about were the times and when it ended I remembered how he hurt me, in a lot of ways. How he left me for Heyman, how he thought I was trying to ruin his career, and how when I told him that I lost the baby he... he..." AJ started to break down in the hallway.

"What did he do? AJ?" Jeff asked bring her close to him.

"H-he hit me and said that it was all my fault. That's when things first started going down hill. We fought constantly from that day forth, some ended up with me in Kaitlyn or Layla's rooms or even John, Randy, or Chris. Some ended with me falling asleep in the bathroom with marks."

Jeff was pissed at this point, "He hit you?! Did anyone else know about this?!" He yelled gripping her tighter.

"No, just Kaitlyn and Layla they promised they wouldn't say anything. Please don't tell anyone I'm fine now." She said a little desperately.

"Don't expect me to go easy on him tonight ok. Will you please just come back with me to the locker room?"

"Ya let's go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked back into his locker room. All the while they hadn't seen the man lurking in the shadows.

* * *

"We have a problem. AJ just told Jeff everything that was said and done between you two." Paul said storming into the locker room.

"What?"

"Yeah, at first she was going to go back to her bus to think. It seems that the kiss you gave her brought back some old memories some good, mostly bad though." He said laughing.

"This is no laughing matter. How the hell am I suppose to get her back if she hates me and is guarded?" Punk said sighing and putting his head in his hands.

* * *

"Stay here. I need to go talk to Vince about my match tonight. Lock the f=door when I leave and don't open it unless it's me." He kissed her forehead and watched him leave.

Jeff walked down the hallway to John's locker room texting Randy and Chris to meet him in there. Jeff just waltzed in without knocking and slammed the door. "John, it's nice to see you. But I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" John asked. Jeff walked over to the door looked out, closed and locked it.

"When I'm not around I need you guys to look after AJ. She says that she doesn't need bodyguards but I have an idea of how she gets when she's around Punk."

"Why? What's going on?" Chris asked just as confused as the others.

"You all saw what happened tonight. That wasn't scripted, he did that because he's planning something. Apparently, when he and AJ were dating he yelled at her when she lost their baby, he started getting abusive and he wou-"

"Wait, did you just say he would hit her?" Randy growled.

"She was pregnant?" John and Chris asked at the same time.

"Yeah you guys didn't know that?"

"No she never told us," Chris said.

"She told me, I was the one who bought her the pregnancy test," Randy whispered. "She made me promise to keep it quite. She came to me the night she lost it, too."

"If I lose control tonight, in our match, I want you guys to hold me back. Because those damn ref's can't hold me, not to mention if Punk says anything about AJ I know you guys will beat the shit out of him too."

"We will defiantly do that." Randy said smirking.

"I need to get back to AJ. Be ready to go when the rings as the match is over." Jeff said smirking then walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"The following match is set for one fall and is the main event of the evening." Justin Roberts announced, "The challenger from Cameron, North Carolina, Jeff Hardy." He announced as Jeff's music played.

When Jeff got in the ring, he stretched and did his usual routine, until he heard "Cult of Personality" by Living Colors. When Punk stepped out of the curtain he didn't give Justin time to announce him as he slid out of the ring and ran to attack Punk. They exchanged punches down the ramp. Jeff got the upper hand and threw Punk in the ring, the referee rang the bell signaling that the match started.

Jeff didn't give Punk time to recuperate before he attacked him again. Jeff was relentless and ignored the refs threats and orders to get off of Punk before he disqualified him. After a few minutes, Punk got the upper hand and the match was under way.

Punk threw Jeff into the turnbuckle and punched and kicked Jeff in his stomach. He slipped out of the ring and went to get a steel chair. He slipped back into the ring and turned around ready to hit Jeff with it. Jeff countered and hit the Twist of Fate. He picked the chair up and hit Punk with it repeatedly, not caring that he was just disqualified.

He slipped out and grabbed a kendo stick. He slipped back in as Punk was getting in and hit him a few times before he felt two pairs of arms incasing him, holding him back.

"GET OFF! GET OFF ME!" Jeff yelled struggling against John and Randy. Chris was standing in front of him pushing him into the turnbuckle incase he escaped.

"You needed to calm down befo-" Chris was cut off by Jeff pushing out of the hold and attacking Punk again. The crowd was suddenly extra loud.

Jeff kept punching and kicking him until he felt a small pair of hands on his back. He whirled around getting ready to yell at who ever it was, until he saw AJ standing there.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you! Because I knew you would do something like this!" She yelled over the crowd. She looked over his should and glanced at Punk watching him get to his feet. He grabbed the steel chair and started charging at Jeff. "Look out!" She yelled and she pushed him out of the way.

Punk was ready to hit Jeff in his back, but AJ shoved him out of the way as he swung and hit her in the stomach. "OH MY GOD! AJ, ARE YOU OKAY?! I'M SO SORRY!" Punk yelled kneeling down.

AJ moaned in pain. She had one of her arms wrapped around her mid-section and the other pressed to her head. "My stomach hurts," she moaned out.

Punk reached for her, but he was jerked up and spun around into an RKO.

"AJ, are you okay?" Jeff asked kneeling down by her. She moaned and shook her head. Jeff picked her up and John held the ropes open as Jeff climbed out with AJ in his arms.

Chris was right beside him and opened the trainers door for them when they got backstage. "Jeff you should go get your things. She's getting checked out I'll stay with her to make sure Punk doesn't try anything. Besides you need to cool off. No need in scaring AJ with you all hyped up with adrenaline."

Jeff looked between him and AJ, sighing, before nodding and walking out the door. Chris sighed before he walked over to AJ and sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" AJ asked when she turned over to see Chris sitting on the bed with her, "Where am I?"

"Your in the trainers room. You pushed Jeff out of the way and Punk hit you with a steel chair on accident. AJ, why didn't you tell me what he said and did to you? Hell, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You told Randy, but not me." Chris asked with a little anger.

"I was scared and I thought I deserved it. I couldn't support the baby inside me and I felt like I was never meant to be a mother. Besides, if I told you, you would have beat the ever living shit out of him." She said laughing.

"Damn right I would've," he said chuckling before he got serious again. "AJ, I think of you as my sister you didn't deserve any of it. Hell, no one deserves that shit, no matter what they did. He did all those things out of anger and he didn't have anyone else to take it out on besides you."

"Where's Jeff?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"He went to get his stuff and to cool off. I told that he would probably freak you out if he was still worked up. He should be back in a few minutes."

Just then the door was thrown open, "Help we need some help." Paul yelled out.

"What can I do for you today?" Mark, the trainer, asked smiling lightly.

"He was attacked in the ring," Paul said franticly.

"Ok, well there's one more bed left. Go lay him then and I'll check him out after I'm through with my first patient." Mark said choosing his words closely.

He followed Punk and Heyman as they walked to the back of the room. They stopped in the door way seeing AJ and Chris sitting on a bed talking quietly.

Mark cleared his throat, they stopped mid-sentence and turned to the door. AJ's mouth dropped and her eyes widened, Chris took a protective stance in between her and the other bed.

"Just take that bed." Mark said pointing to the other bed, "Well Miss Lee, how are we feeling?" Mark asked sweetly, turning his attention over to her.

"I was feeling better. Can I go now?" AJ pleaded with eyes for that to be a yes. Chris took a seat on her bed again.

"No, I still need to run tests and take a look at your mid-section. Plus you need to tell me if your feeling any pain." Mark said sadly.

AJ sighed, "I have the flu, so I have all the symptoms of that except the fever. It broke this morning..." She trailed off as she leaned over the bed and threw up. Chris pulled her hair out of her way and put it up in a bun. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chris said offering her a small grin.

Mark began to go through the regular routine. All the while Punk laid there watching what he could. "Ok I'll go get these test ran and I'll be back to take care of you Punk."

AJ pulled her phone out and texted Jeff:

_Hey baby, I just wanted to tell you not to worry. I'm wake and fine for the most part. Paul drug Punk in here but he hasn't said anything or done anything yet. Love you. -AJ_

Mark came back into the room, "One more test I need you to go in the bathroom and pee in this." He handed and a cup.

"Why? I'm not pregnant." AJ said confused, but winced and frowned when she realized what she said. She saw Punk wince as well. Chris pulled her close and hugged her.

"You're due for a drug test and you know we check for everything." Mark said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"He knew, too. Did everyone but me and John know?" Chris asked.

"Of course he knew. He had to do my drug tests Chris. Only him, the higher ups, and our close friends knew." AJ said sighing.

"I didn't know." Chris mumbled as she got out of the bed and turned around.

"I already told you why you and John didn't know. I'm sorry." She said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Chris looked down when he heard the beeping of someone receiving a text.

_HE'S WHAT?! Don't move I'll be there in a minutes! Where the hell is Chris? -Jeffy_

Chris smirked, "You told Jeff?" He asked through the door, "Cause he's on his way here." Chris said pulling his phone out of his pocket and shooting him a quick text.

_I, Jeffy, am right outside the bathroom door. Waiting for her to be done taking her drug test. -Chris_

Just as he sent it the bathroom door opened and AJ stepped out and handed Mark the cup, "Of course I told him. No need for another fight to break out over nothing, again. And what the hell were you doing in my phone?" AJ snapped, as she climbed back on the bed. She glanced over at Punk and caught him staring at her, "What the hell are you looking at? It's your fault I'm in here."

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Punk asked quietly.

"If I wasn't hurt would I be in here? I think not." She said before she grimaced and threw up again.

"Karma's and bitch, huh?" Punk said smirking.

"How would you know? Your karma hasn't gotten you yet," AJ snapped.

Chris leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Just ignore him." Just then the door flew open and Jeff rushed over to AJ.

"Oh my God AJ, are you ok? I was so worried. I'm sorry I took so long, I was outside-"

"Doing what? Smoking or drinking?" Punk asked, cutting Jeff off.

Jeff balled his fists up and snapped his head over to Punk's bed, "Shut the fuck up, before I come over there and beat your ass again."

"Do you realize who you're talking to? You're talking to the WWE Champion. Your WWE Champion, show some respect." Paul said with wide eyes.

Jeff laughed, "I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm talking to a little bitch, who has a walrus talk for him. He is nothing to me and he can kiss my-"

"Just SHUT THE FUCK UP! All of you your giving me a headache." She said, "I just want me test results back so I can leave and sleep in a real bed."

"I'm sorry, baby." Jeff said, as Mark entered the room with a huge smile and papers in his hands.

"So, how did my tests come back?" She asked tiredly

"Why don't you read them for yourself?" Mark asked crossing the room and handing her the papers. Jeff and Chris looked over her shoulder as her skimmed the paper.

She stopped at the urine test and dropped the papers and gasped, "Oh my God."

"Your not sick like you thought you were." Chris said, looking up at AJ. She had one hand pressed to her mouth and the other to her stomach, tears streaming down her face. Jeff was staring in shock at the papers.

"Congratulations Miss Lee," Mark said. AJ got up as fast as she could and locked herself in the bathroom crying.

Jeff rushed over to the bathroom knocking on the door, "AJ come on. Let me in, we need to talk about this."

After a few minutes, AJ came out with dried eyes. She looked around to see that Punk and Heyman were gone.

"I finished with him. I thought that you guys would want to talk alone." Mark said, walking into the room.

"I figured you would want to tell the guys, Kaitlyn and Layla, so I texted them to meet us in here. That's ok, right?" Jeff asked softly.

Yeah, that's fine. Mark could you put this in a safe place. I don't want anyone to know just yet?" AJ asked, handing him the test results. Mark nodded and walked out of the room.

The door open and closed as most of their friends filed into the trainers room. AJ started tearing up again. She put her head down and felt a pair of arm wrap around her. She looked up the Jeff and whispered, "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this again. I don't mean telling them either."

"I'm with you. I can help you, plus your not in ring action anymore. You won't be in any big danger. Your strong enough if you think your strong enough." Jeff whispered, kissing her forehead then turning around to face their friends.

"AJ is still a little upset by the news, so I'll tell you. We're pregnant." Jeff said looking at everyone's expressions. He could see shock and happiness for the couple on their faces and in their eyes.

"Oh my God AJ, your pregnant!" Layla yelled, pulling her up and hugging her tightly. Kaitlyn hugged her next and AJ actually started smiling.

As the girls started talking, Randy pulled Jeff off to the side, "I trust you so I'm not going to beat you down like I would have Punk. But, if you hurt her I won't hold back. Got it."

"Got it," Jeff said smiling.

"Congrats Jeff, you're going to be a dad again. What are you hoping it's going to be? Boy or girl?" John asked slapping his shoulder, "Bets. Let's place bets. I say fifty that it's a girl.

"Sixty says it's a boy," Randy said, laying sixty dollars in John's hand.

"One hundred says she's having twins," Chris said smirking and putting one hundred dollars down.

"I am not having twins Chris. I say eighty for a boy." AJ said, putting eighty in John's hand.

"We with AJ." Layla said, as her and Kaitlyn laid eighty dollars down.

"I say one twenty for a boy and a girl." Jeff said smiling and laying the money down. He laughed when AJ huffed and pulled her close kissing her on the lips.

"Don't tell anyone about AJ being pregnant guys. If you want to talk about it text each other. We want to tell our families and Vince before we tell the world."

* * *

**While I was typing this chapter, I went through the story and made changes. Please check them out, it will help you hopfully understand this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry you guys my computer crashed and I started school not to long ago. But here is a chapter to make up for it. Also I'm working on two new stories I hope to have them up soon.**

* * *

Later that week after AJ and Jeff got out of a meeting with the Board, about AJ's current condition, they fought on who's family they would tell first. After days of fighting the decided on telling they at the same time, together. AJ texted her parents and asked if they would fly down to Cameron for some big news. Vince gave them the week off plan everything out.

"I think you should move in with me AJ. I mean think about it, Cameron is a small town and my dad can watch him when we're on the road," Jeff said as he drove to the store. They wanted to get food for tonight when they tell Matt and their parents about the pregnancy.

"_Him, _no her. Plus, I can't leave my family alone up there. I help them with their bills and help keep them off the streets I can't abandon them like that. They need me more than anything, they're not getting any younger," she said looking at her growing boobs.

"Just think about it please," Jeff begged.

"Fine," she said holding them in her hands. She could feel Jeff's eyes on her and she looked over at him. "What, it's the plus side of pregnancy."

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked pulling into the store parking lot.

"No, the last time I didn't tell them. Listen, when we tell them... my parents are-"

"We'll worry about that later for now lets worry about this," he kissed her quickly and hopped out to open the door for her.

They walked into the store and to AJ's surprise no one said anything or did anything. They treated them like any other person.

"I know, now you know why I love home so much. No one bothers me, they treat me like a human being not some sort of animal at the zoo."

"I love it. It's quiet and calm, not loud and I don't have to run from a mob of fans," AJ said smiling and giggled when a five year old hugged her waist and ran back to her mom.

"I'm sorry your like her favorite person ever," the girls mom said.

"It's fine really, I don't mind." She nodded and moved on. After filling the cart up, they paid and left.

"Jeff, we really need to talk about something that will be brought up tonight," AJ said turning to face him in the passenger seat.

"My parents are a bit old fashioned and when we tell them they're going to want us to get married before the baby's born. I just wanted to tell you that we don't have to; I want you to propose when you want to."

Jeff looked as if he were in deep thought, "I'm not ready for marriage, but my dad will say the thing, about us getting married," he said taking his eyes off the road to look at her for a second.

He turned down his drive way and pulled up to his house soon after. They unloaded and started to cook. AJ made pasta and salad, as Jeff started to grill the meat.

"When did you say your dad was coming?"

"I told him 7:00 to be safe," Jeff said setting the steaks on a plate.

The door bell rang and AJ answered it, "Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you. Jeff is outside grilling so you can take a seat and I'll get you some to drink," AJ said hugging both her parents.

"Red wine for both of us Princess. We had a long flight and was stuck sitting next to a whiney baby," her dad said.

AJ disappeared into the kitchen, she poked her head out of the sliding door, "My parents are here and we have 10 minutes to get ready for our little announcement."

"We could wait until after we eat, that way everyone will be in a better mood," he suggested.

She disappeared to get the drinks. When she walked back out into the living room, her dad had Monday Night RAW on. The door bell rang again.

"Jeff your dad's here!" AJ yelled. She opened the door and let Gill and Matt in.

Jeff came into the living the room, "Dad, Matt, I'm so glad you came."

"You said it was important. Is something wrong?" Gill asked.

"No nothing, AJ and I just wanted to talk to all of you together, but for now lets eat."

They went into the kitchen and dished up their plates. They went to eat in the living room just as the show started. No one said anything they just ate and watched as Paul Heyman ran his mouth about last week.

"My client is not responsible for the action of last weeks match against Jeff Hardy, take a look," the screen showed a clip of AJ pushing Jeff out of the way and AJ getting hit with the chair.

"You guys did a good job of acting," her dad commented. AJ held her stomach as they showed it again.

"We weren't," she whispered looking at Jeff.

"Miss Lee is at fault for his actions and what had happened to her. She did that to herself for pushing Jeff Hardy out of the way and for putting my client in that match in the first place. With that being said, Miss Lee come out and apologize for your actions last week," he said grinning like a cashmere cat. Punk smirking next to him looking like he hadn't slept in days.

That grin and smirk disappeared when Vince's music hit and he came out from behind the curtain. He made his way down to the ring with a microphone in hand.

"Paul, it's always a pleasure to hear your mouth moving," Vince said scaracaticly, "I'm here because I gave AJ and Jeff the week off, so I'm running Monday Night RAW tonight. As for last week, I had a meeting with AJ and-"

"And what? Are you going to fire me? Suspend me? I don't care do it!" Punk shouted.

"It's killing him," she whispered as she looked at Jeff.

"It should, he hurt you AJ," Jeff said firmly.

"He didn't mean to and you know that."

"Actually, no. For some odd reason, she thinks it was an accident. But with her still being a girl and the General Manager we have decided to punish you by putting you in a Gantlet Match against, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, and John Cena," he said smiling.

AJ got up and took everyone's plate into the kitchen. She came back out and turned the TV off, "Jeff and I have some news we would like to share."

"We're doing this now?" Jeff whispered, standing up next to her.

She looked at him and smiled, "We're pregnant." She looked back and saw shock written on her parents faces, anger on Matt's with a little bit of hope she thought and Gill was just smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

"How could you be so careless?" Her dad asked.

"What? I thought you guys would be happy?" AJ asked her smiling dropping.

"Happy? April you're not even married not to mention you're still so young," he said.

"I'm happy for them. I get another grandbaby," Gill said hugging her.

"I'm with her parents dad. I mean, Jeff has Rudy to take care of and Beth wants to patch things up," Matt insisted.

"Beth was after the money and now that Jeff is making she wants him back. As for Rudy he has visitation rights and he pays child support. plus, when are you guys getting married?"

"Well, we talk about it dad and I'm not ready and neither is she. We want to wait for when we both have time and when we're ready," Jeff said rubbing the back of his neck.

"See what I mean, neither are responsible for this," Matt said.

"We agree as well," her dad said.

"Mom, is that how you feel," AJ asked.

"I love you Honey and I'm so glad that you're pregnant..." she trailed off.

"But."

"... but I want you to be happy and to make sure this is what you want. Children can be a handful," she said smiling.

"I am happy, very happy," she said looking up at Jeff and squeezing his hand.

"I see nothing wrong here then, just take care of this one and yourself," she said softly.

"What do you mean this one?" Her dad asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? AJ, here, was pregnant earlier this year, but didn't take care of it and miscarried," Matt said smirking.

"That's not fair, I didn't know about it until it was to late," she hissed.

"And you knew about this why didn't I?" Her father asked his wife.

"She made me promise and I keep my promises. She call me from the hospital about it, she was so upset and I can't refuse when our children are in tears you know that."

AJ looked at Gill and smiled, "Thank you for being on our side with this," she hugged him and whispered, "I'll help him forget and we'll get married soon I promise."

"Thank you," he smiled, "C'mon Matt time to leave them to their selves."

He glared at them and left. AJ's parents were still arguing when AJ and Jeff went to bed.


End file.
